1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses and methods for processing vector image data units of blocks.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, vector image rendering involves two steps: (1) vector image processing for interpreting vector image data such as PostScript or portable document format (PDF) transmitted from a printer driver or the like; and (2) raster image processing including rotation, color conversion, or the like.
When vector image data is input, an image forming apparatus interprets the vector image data and generates and outputs raster image data or compressed image data in a compressed format for each page. The input vector image data represented as a set of objects (graphics objects) of a plurality of types. The objects include, for example, figures, text, etc.
An image output from the image forming apparatus is subjected to image processing such as page composition, rotation, or color conversion as needed, and thereafter, the processed image is transmitted to an image output module so that the image data can be output. Pieces of page image data immediately before output are raster image data and are arranged in the order of scanning by the image output module.
Generally, in order to reduce the time between input of vector image data such as a page description language (PDL) or the like and output of the image data to the image output module, the technique of dividing the image into a plurality of blocks and processing these blocks in parallel is used.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-170686 discloses an image processing apparatus for dividing a two-dimensional area to be rendered into a plurality of blocks, assigning the blocks to a plurality of image generators, and forming an image.
However, when the image processing apparatus has the plurality of image generators, the hardware size is increased. The larger the hardware size, the greater the power consumption.